characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Tirek
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Lord Tirek is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is an evil centaur who wishes to drain all the magic from Equestria to become all-powerful. Background Lord Tirek was born to royalty in a land far from Equestria alongside his young gargoyle brother, Scorpan. As a young prince, he showed an amazing talent for magic, but was constantly ignored by his father, King Vorak, who feared that his eldest son would attempt to overthrow him. His teacher was a hermit named Sendak, who showed him that magic can be stolen from other beings, and that there is no greater source of magic than Equestria. When he grew into adulthood, Tirek traveled to Equestria with his brother to steal all its magic. But Scorpan, who grew to appreciate the peacefulness of the ponies, decided to warn the Alicorn Princesses of Tirek's plans. Thus, Tirek was defeated and then imprisoned Tartarus for his crimes. A thousand years later, however, Tirek was able to escape. He then restarted his plan to steal Equestrian magic, and even tricked Discord, who had been reformed, into helping him. Despite all his effort, Twilight Sparkle was able to defeat him with the help of her friends and sent him back into Tartarus. In Season 9, he and Cozy Glow were released from Tartarus and becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, a team of villains bent on conquering Equestria. However, he and his teammates were defeated once more by the Mane Six and their allies Powers and Abilities * Magic Draining: In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth, like a more kid-friendly version of "soul stealing" (and possibly a flat-out violation of the ponies' selves). A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip Earth and pegasus ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he can steal magic from alicorns or a draconequus. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. ** Immense Strength: At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, flying and hitting Twilight straight through a large mountain, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of earth pony magic he has consumed. ** Demonic Magic: Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. ** Durability: Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself and Twilight through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain (except at rare occasions like when Twilight blasted him in the face) and never seems to be injured at all. He may even be immortal, since the rainbow did not kill him, instead only draining his power and sending him back to Tartarus. Also, like Celestia, he is over a thousand years old. ** Flight: During his battle against Twilight, he is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him stealing Pegasus magic. Equipment * '''Grogar's Bewitching Bell: '''At the end of "Frenemies", Tirek, with the help of Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, was able to successfully retrieve Grogar's Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof. He and the others later returned to Grogar's lair and fooled him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality had kept the bell for themselves. However, he and his comrades had no idea how to use it themselves, so they infiltrated Canterlot to find information about it. After disrupting the Summer Sun Celebration, they were able to enter the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and find a book all about the Bewitching Bell. They returned just in time for Grogar to arrive and tell them that he had located another artifact and would leave again to retrieve it. While he was gone, the trio work fast to learn the bell's power before he returned. After much research, Tirek learned to use the bell to absorb magic from living beings and transfer it into others. With this spell, he transfered the magic already within the bell into himself along with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, advancing them all into higher forms. They then betrayed Grogar and used the bell to steal his magic, leading to the reveal that "Grogar" was actually Discord in disguise. He, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow then set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies. Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic. Feats Strength * Tackled Twilight through a mountain unharmed. * Lifted and threw a huge slab of rock whilst pinned under it. * Created massive earthquakes and stone pillars by smashing the ground. * Caught and pushed away a beam from an alicorn-amped and bloodlusted Twilight. * Hurled Twilight into a mountain hard enough to cause a visible blast upon impact. Speed * Fought evenly with Twilight, who is capable of reacting to sunbeams. Durability * Almost no-sold two consecutive blasts from Twilight. * Emerged mostly unscathed from a mostly shielded blast from Twilight. Skills * Completely stalemated Twilight in their epic battle, who beforehand temporarily absorbed all of the other alicorns' magic. * Blasted the Golden Oaks Library to oblivion. * Manipulated Discord to convince him to join his side, and later betrayed and defeated him * Defeated Twilight by convincing her to relieve her magic * Alongside Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, obtained Grogar's Bewitching Bell. * Fooled Grogar into thinking he and his teammates failed to retrieve his while yet still becoming allies. * Infiltrated Canterlot to find information about the Bewitching Bell, entered the forbidden section of the Canterlot Archives and found a book all about before Grogar returned to his lair. * Successfully betrayed Grogar by using the Bewitching Bell to drain his magic, exposing him as Discord. * Defeated the Pillars of Old Equestria. * Came close to conquering Equestria with his comrades by his side. * Nearly killed the Mane Six. Weaknesses * He can only steal magic from living beings. * Seems to have trouble absorbing magic from stronger opponents (was unable to absorb Chrysalis's magic until she willingly gave it to him, waited until he was in his fourth state before trying to drain Discord of his magic, and made no attempt to drain Grogar of his magic). * Rather arrogant and short tempered. * Appears to have limited control of the magic he absorbs, as he mainly uses it to increase his raw power and stated he wouldn't be able to control it in its purest form if it was transferred to him through the Bewitching Bell. * Petrified by Celestia, Luna and Discord along with his cohorts. Fun Facts * Tirek is the first character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the second being the Smooze and the third being Discord's disguise as Grogar. * Tirek's second form resembles the G1 Tirek's appearance. * It is revealed in "Frenemies" that Tirek had a close relationship with his grandmother, whom he calls "Gram-Gram" as he dreams about her while he sleeps and becomes angry when Cozy Glow mentions her. * Tirek's backstory is somewhat explained in "The Ending of the End," where Discord reveals that deep down, Tirek feels like he is not enough to live up to his father King Vorak's expectations. This is one of the few times the series actually referenced the IDW comics. * In Season 9, Tirek, along with Cozy Glow and Chrysalis, were thought to be the secondary antagonists while Grogar was the main antagonist. However, they would take over this position when Grogar was revealed to be Discord. Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Demons Category:Neutral Evil